Powers Revealed
by ben.frankson
Summary: Starflight is lying in a hammock, wondering for perhaps the millionth time why he doesn't have powers. NightWings might not have powers to begin with, but that doesn't really help that much... Little does he know that tonight he's going to discover that he... oops. Getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning, like with any good story. *Starflight POV - based after Book 4*
1. Part 1

Powers Revealed

Part 1

Starflight was lying in a hammock, back at the village. He'd just recently recovered from the volcano eruption, but the Rainwing healers actually seemed to know their stuff. Some of them, at least. His friends were sleeping next to him, Sunny on one of his sides, Tsunami on the other. He was thinking to myself. Not necessarily good thoughts. Well, I survived, he thought. Both the battle and telling Sunny… he still wasn't sure why the world hadn't collapsed on itself. Anyway, he had told her… and he wasn't sure that she believed him. Heck, I wouldn't believe myself in her place, he thought. Am I really that serious? Well, I'm serious enough to tell her, so that's a start, anyway. But he still wondered… what if she things I'm a failure, like the NightWings? I hope she doesn't think I'm weird. Now he really started to think. Why don't I have powers, like other NightWings? Is there a reason? Even Fatespeaker has powers… even if they're terrible… That made him smile. But still. I wonder… could I have powers and not know? He'd only ever tried mind-reading and future-telling. Maybe… he had other powers. He crawled out of his hammock, careful not to wake anyone up. He hadn't taken even two steps before he ran into a dragon. Fatespeaker. What are you doing here, he hissed. Visiting you, she whispered. Those annoying elders think _they're_ queen. I wanted to come say hi. Where are _you_ going? Can I come? He sighed. There wasn't really an option with Fatespeaker, but he was happy for the company. I'm going to see if I have powers. Come on. *** You don't have powers, Fatespeaker asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the village. I thought everyone had them. Apparently not, Starflight sighed. But I had an idea. They came across a clearing in the forest and they walked to the middle. Think of something, Starflight said, turning around so he couldn't see her face's expression. Anything. Starflight tried, once again, just to be sure, that he couldn't read her mind. Nothing. His mind was as blank as a cloudy night. See, he said, I can't read your mind. But… what if I have other powers? Animus powers, she gasped. I don't know… it's worth a try, Starflight said. Knowledge is power. Literally, in some cases, Fatespeaker replied. Let me try to move that stone in the center of the clearing, he said. You… you know everyone will still accept you if you don't have powers, right? We won't blame you. I know, he said. But I still want to try. OK, Fatespeaker replied. Go for it. Starflight was sure how to go for it. He walked up until he was a foot from the rock. He tried putting all his willpower into moving the rock forward. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. But a sliver of moonlight that wasn't their before shone on it. Taking this as encouragement, he tried again. More moonlight. He tried again, even harder. Then suddenly the whole clearing burst in to shining on the dragons and making the stone seem like a jewel. He tried one more time, putting all his willpower and thinking power into making the stone move, thinking of how happy Sunny would be for him if he had powers. Sunny. He suddenly had a burst of energy, adding that to the mix. Noth- wait, did the stone just – But Starflight was cut of again. Because the stone shook. It trembled and shook, and did so until it seemed to Starflight and Fatespeaker it was ready to explode. But it didn't. Because it moved. Half a foot – just 6 inches – but to them it seemed to be a mile. I did it, Starflight thought himself. I made that stone move. I did it. I have animus powers. I knew it! I not just a normal dragon! I have animus powers! I HAVE ANIMUS POWERS!, he yelled to night sky, not caring who heard him. Congrats, Fatespeaker said, looking at him and smiling. You really do. *** End of Part 1


	2. Part 2

Powers Revealed

Part 2

Fatespeaker wouldn't stop talking the whole way back to the village. I've never met an animus dragon, I didn't think they were real, and now my best friend is one, and… Fatespeaker ranted on and on. Starflight really needed a break, and to think, so he tuned her out for the most part. Speaking of friends what would his friends say? Would they be happy for him, now that he'd discovered his powers? Would they be scared of him? He wouldn't be able to bear that Wait a second – they were his friends! Of course they'd be happy for him. He shouldn't have doubted them. That decided in his mind, Starflight decided he could perhaps bear Fatespeaker's blabbering. He started listening just in time to hear her say, I can't wait to tell every- Fatespeaker, Starflight said, turning to face her. This is a secret, okay? Please don't tell anyone other than my friends. I'm sorry, Fatespeaker said, I was just… excited. Starflight immediately felt bad. It wasn't her fault that she was excited. No, it's okay, he said. I just don't want to be stuck as a prisoner. Don't worry; I'll protect you, Fatespeaker replied, smiling. They walked back to the village together, and, with Starflight failing to notice, wing in wing. *** End of Part 2


	3. Part 3

Powers Revealed

Part 3

By the time Fatespeaker and Starflight got back to the RainWing village, it was getting light. Starflight decided to let her come, as a precaution. It would be better for her to blurt it to his friends than to a NightWing. He didn't think she'd do it on purpose – she was his friend too – but it might accidentally let something spill. Better safe than sorry, he liked to say. *** When they got to Glory's – _Queen_ Glory' hut, Sunny was pacing on the floor. Running, to be quite honest, Starflight thought to himself. And talking in a rather fast tone for her. WhatwillwedowhatwillwedoStarflightisgonewhatdowedo – Tsunami cut her off. Calm down, Sunny. I'm sure that he's o- She paused, looking up. There he is! Starflight! Fatespeaker! Sunny paused to look up too, and when she saw Fatespeaker and Starflight she ran over and collided into them, making them both fall over. Starflight – you're okay! I knew you were okay! Yeah, but guess – Fatespeaker stopped when Starflight gave her a look that said, Let me explain. Guess what, Glory and Clay asked simultaneously. Well, you see, …, Starflight and Fatespeaker simultaneously, and Starflight told the story, with Fatespeaker filling in the details. When they were finished with their tale Sunny, Glory, Clay and Tsunami stared at them in shock. Especially Sunny. *** End of Part 3


	4. Part 4

Powers Revealed

Part 4

Sunny was the first to speak. You – You're kidding, right, she asked. Y – You don't actually have animus powers, do you? Starflight swallowed. This was the moment he'd dreaded for a long time – the one in when Sunny decided that he was a horrible dragon like the NightWings. Yes, I really do have powers, he said, almost reluctantly. Sunny was silent for a moment – and then went running at Starflight again. That's so amazing, she exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. I knew you were special! The other dragonets seemed to relax at Sunny's reaction to the news, and started congratulating him as well, and inquiring about his powers. I think this is why I don't have normal NightWing powers, he answered to Clay's question. Although they might not have powers to start with, but that's not important right now, Starflight thought to himself. The important thing is… Now you have powers! This is great, Sunny said. Just be careful, Tsunami warned. Remember the SeaWing animus dragons. I will, Starflight promised. He didn't want to go mad and become evil any more than Anemone did. But he wanted to enjoy this moment, because finally, FINALLY he had powers. He felt like he finally belonged, like he was no longer a failure. But he'd always stick to his friends. And he'd never be boastful, either. That came naturally to him. This is great, Clay echoed. Can we have a celebration? Like a feast? Not that I'm hungry. I just think that a feast is a good idea. His stomach growled in fierce disagreement. Well, maybe just a little hungry, he admitted. Everyone laughed. *** End of Part 4


	5. Part 5

Powers Revealed

Part 5

Funny, Starflight thought, I felt like what Clay must feel like. I'm never anything like Clay. He was by himself. Glory was talking to mangrove how was a happy shade of pink, Fatespeaker was – attempting to – write scrolls, Clay was eating an entire melon, and Sunny and Sunny were battle training – probably without counsel from Glory – with some Rainwings, leaving Starflight to his thoughts. I didn't know that I was capable to anything even close to that. Kind of cool. Kind of weird, actually. I mean, I'm supposed to be weird, scared, always-too-cautious Starflight. But now he had powers, powers much, much better than normal NightWings, assuming they really did have powers. However, according to the few anatomy scrolls he had read under the mountain, that feeling was just excitement, enthrallment, enjoyment – or a combination of the three, and as the signals from the feelings got weaker and weaker until then were gone completely, and then… Hey! Sleepyhead, Fatespeaker called. Come help me write these scrolls. Here, I'll be the scribe, and you can give me the info with that great big hulking brain of yours. Let's start with… geographies, decided Starflight. These dragons have to learn about the world sometime. Starflight didn't mind helping – he'd always wanted to write a scroll – and he wanted to just take a break, so he put away his worries to help Fatespeaker. *** End of Part 5


	6. Part 6

Powers Revealed

Part 6

Hmmm… Starflight pondered. This isn't going to work. This is the outdated map. One of the RainWing healers had given them a map from long ago, and it had noting like the actual features of Pyrrhia today. What should we use then, asked Fatespeaker. Hey, said Starflight in recollection, I gave Mastermind a new map. I'll get it. Wait for me here. *** Finding mastermind among the other NightWings in their camp wasn't particularly hard. I'm telling you, Mastermind exclaimed to another dragon, it's not my fault! I couldn't stop her! I had nothing to do with it! I tried to help her! Hey Mastermind, Starflight began, sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow that map I gave you? No problem if I can't. Sure, sure, he said hurriedly. It's in here. He opened a pouch he was carrying and took out a scroll, presumably the map, and gave it to him. Thanks, said Starflight, a bit mystified, taking it and flying away. *** That's really weird, said Fatespeaker as she and Starflight unrolled the map. He didn't ask any questions or say hi or anything? Well, Starflight said, he was arguing, I think about him being accused of letting to queen die, or maybe of killing her. Really? But she's already dead! Starflight winced. Yeah, but not every one's happy with the arrangement. He put on a sarcastic face. Including _Queen_ Glory. Fatespeaker laughed. Come on, this map isn't going to draw itself. *** There, exclaimed Fatespeaker. Now for the finishing touch, we just have to label the last map. That's an idea, said Starflight, thinking about what Fatespeaker had said about the about the map drawing itself. He focused his gaze on a tick. This was a special stick, used to stir ink, which they had made out of jungle berries. Just like last time, he focused all his willpower into making the stick move. Suddenly, sunlight shone through the solid roof of the hut. You're doing it again, gasped Fatespeaker as the stick raised from the floor. Starflight mentally instructed the stick to label the map, and it dipped into the ink, rising and labeling the map, before returning to the floor. That's so awesome, Fatespeaker said. Remember. Don't tell anyone, Starflight reminded her. Let's give these to Glory. Hmm, it needs a name. How about… 'Starflight's New and Improved Map', Fatespeaker suggested. Why not 'Starflight's New and Improved Map', Starflight inquired. Well, you did improve even the NightWings design. See, you're superior to all NightWings! Not quite, said Starflight. Come on, Fatespeaker said, smiling. Let's go. *** End of Part 6


	7. Part 7

Powers Revealed

Part 7

Wow, Glory said as Starflight and Fatespeaker gave her the maps they had made. You made these all by yourself? Fatespeaker helped a lot, Starflight admitted. And your animus powers helped just a little, Fatespeaker commented. Really, Glory asked? Umm… could I talk to you privately for a sec, Starflight? Sure, I don't mind, said Fatespeaker before Starflight could do anything. She walked away. Starflight… Glory began awkwardly, which was weird, especially for Glory. You can't just use your powers whenever you feel like it. Yes, I can, Starflight said, bristling. Using my powers twice isn't going to make me evil! I know, Glory said slowly, it's just… that's how animus dragons become evil. They think, well, I'll just do it one more time, I'll just enchant one more thing… it happens again and again, until they use their powers one too many times… I know you want to enjoy your powers, and don't take this the wrong way, but please… just be careful. OK, said Starflight in agreement. I get what you mean. You can't lose your mind. You have to take care of your ladies, Glory said with a smirk. Wait, what, Starflight thought. How did she notice that? To be honest, he wasn't sure he'd noticed that himself. He couldn't think of anything to say. Don't worry, Glory said, just as Starflight found his tongue. Just don't forget your friends. You can tell me when you decide. I won't spill the beans. I'm sure you won't forget, as if you could forget anything with that head of yours. Starflight decided that he would forgive her for pretty much making fun of him this time, but he had an idea that was so good that he couldn't stop himself from executing it. Yes, Your _Majesty_ , he said with a smile of his own. I won't forget. Yes, sir. He flew away, both of them laughing their heads off. *** End of Part 7


	8. Part 8

Powers Revealed

Part 8

Fatespeaker was waiting for Starflight outside the hut they had made the maps in. What did she say, she asked as soon as Starflight landed on the platform the structure was built on. He sighed. She just said I should be careful – with my powers, I mean. Oh, Fatespeaker said. That's… No, she's right, Starflight said. I don't want to go crazy and mad. But I wonder… I should stop you right there, Fatespeaker interrupted, except for that fact that last time you had an idea like that, we ended up discovering your animus powers, which is still really amazing. So, shoot for the gold. Well, Starflight began, what if – NightWing animus dragons are safe? Waaaaaaa, asked Fatespeaker, confused. Well, we are NightWings. I mean, we're supposed to have powers in the first place. Fatespeaker puffed out her chest. Like yours truly. Yeah, said Starflight. Anyway, my friends knew about those tunnels an animus made, right? Morrowseer knew that we all wanted to know about it. I mean, who can make _two_ of those tunnels? If the dragon went crazy or was dead, it would have done no harm to tell us. That means the NightWing animus is still alive, and that means NightWing animus don't lose their soul! Especially since I didn't feel cold when I enchanted that rock and stick. That's – Fatespeaker started to say, then gasped. That means that the NightWings have an animus dragon! Starflight started with realization. We have to tell Glory, he said, flying away. Come on! *** End of Part 8


	9. Part 9

Powers Revealed

Part 9

When Starflight and Fatespeaker got back to the hut, Glory was gone. I think she's dealing with subjects at the official platform, Clay informed them. They were about to fly off when they heard a voice behind them, saying, Oh, let me come! Starflight turned and saw Sunny flying toward them. I can help! Sure, Sunny, we were going to talk to Glory, but you can come along. But we… Fatespeaker was about to say something but clearly thought better of it. Besides, Starflight was too glad to know that Sunny wanted to be with him. So Starflight, Sunny, and Fatespeaker flew off to find Glory. *** When they arrived there was only one dragon to wait on, who was already talking with Glory, so they decided to wait instead of barging in. *** What?! Why didn't you tell me before?! We'll go confront them at once, Glory exclaimed immediately. Not so fast, Glory, Starflight said. Calm down. This is just a theory. We're not completely sure about this, but it's very likely. Well, I'm still investigating. I'm? What about us, Fatespeaker said. It's too suspicious. The NightWings will know something's up. Wait for me here. Before Starflight could say anything, she was gone. *** End of Part 9


	10. Part 10

Powers Revealed

Part 10

I think we should follow her, said Fatespeaker the absolute second Glory was out of earshot. Probably before, actually. No way, said Starflight. She said to stay here, so we're staying here. I think we should go, Sunny piped up. We could help even if we were hiding! Starflight sighed. He couldn't argue with both of them – besides, he didn't want Sunny to change her mind about him. OK, fine, he said, but if we're doing this we're not just rushing in when we 'think' that she's going to be attack. We're going in with a plan. If I know you, you're plan will to just hide the whole time, said Fatespeaker with a smirk. *** The trio hatched their plan while following Glory at a safe distance, as not to lose her. By the time Glory had landed and they had hid themselves in some foliage, they were ready. *** Hey! Listen up! Glory shouted. Behind her was a ripple of movement – the NightWings missed it – but Sunny, Starflight, Fatespeaker, who were listening and watching very closely noticed the small tremor. I'm saying something important here, but I'm sure you already know what is. After all, you are the _most marvelous, important, special, and smart_ dragons out there, Glory exclaimed very sarcastically. So I'm sure you'll have no problem telling me about it. Go on, I'm listening. Starflight gasped inwardly. She suspects they don't really have powers too, at least not the majority of them. There was a long, drawn out pause. Then, a dragon that looked about the age of Glory, stepped forward. And not in a very friendly manner. *** End of Part 10


	11. Part 11

Powers Revealed

Part 11

You're not getting _our_ wisdom, snarled the dragon. Not the way you're acting. Starflight discovered from the dragon's voice that it was a female, and that she sounded slightly older than Glory, although not much less impudent. We're not telling you anything, in fact. Glory raised her wings, as if readying herself for flight. Care to repeat that again? She asked, with a slight of a smirk. Starflight wondered what that was supposed to mean. But he didn't have to wait for long. Suddenly, before the she-dragon could reply, it seemed to Starflight that the forest had come alive. Leaves, branches, and good-sized saplings, along with fruit and other jungle material, all seemed to rise from Glory's wing-command. He heard Fatespeaker and Sunny gasp simultaneously. The NightWings looked confused and frightened as well. Starflight couldn't understand this strange phenomenon until he remembered with a start the camouflaged RainWings. That's why they're here, he realized. She must have run into them and come up with it on the spot. It must have been a lot, because the things were so plentiful they mad a regular army. Starflight wanted to tell the others of his discovery, but he didn't want to mess up Glory's plan. Glory was now wearing a full-on smirk. I'm sure you can remember your _powerful_ words. Come on, say it again… Powerhouse, said the she-dragon. So her name's Powerhouse, Starflight thought. It sounds… different from their other names. But there was no time to think about it. Glory was talking again. Come on, she repeated. The objects 'stepped' forward. I'm sure you remember. Um… Powerhouse said, I think… I sa – no, I said, um, that you, um, could – no, that I couldn't – no… it was obvious that Powerhouse wasn't sure what to say. The objects started to close in, but stopped forming a half-circle behind Glory. Do you want me to help you, asked Glory in an almost normal, helpful manner. Considering the situation, it was very unnerving. Powerhouse crouched down as regretting now how she'd acted. Uh… well, you see… not really… but… Suddenly, Glory was towering over her with her teeth bared. Answer the question, she said. The objects stepped forward menacing. Powerhouse cowered beneath her. Please don't kill me, she said, squirming under Glory. Starflight heard snorts of disdain from the other NightWings, but he heard a snort of laughter next to him. So much for being a Powerhouse, Fatespeaker laughed. Shhh, whispered Starflight. He turned his attention back to the scene and was shocked by what he saw. *** End of Part 11


	12. Part 12

Powers Revealed

Part 12

Magnificent stepped forward. Please don't hurt the dragon, she asked. Why shouldn't I, challenged Glory. She obviously doesn't understand respect. Because, Magnificent said, she's my daughter. Apparently this was news to everyone, because the NightWings, Glory, and the fruit, which was still hovering, all took a step back, looking shocked. But Magnificent doesn't have any children, Sunny said, sounding as shocked as the dragons in the clearing looked. Well, she does now, I guess. Look, Fatespeaker said in an amused tone. The mighty NightWings don't know something. So shocking! It seemed to Starflight that sometimes Fatespeaker forgot what kind of dragon she was. Looking back upon the scene, he saw that Glory had stepped of powerhouse who was shaking as if she'd been plunged into the ocean. Greatness was standing over her protectively. I'm sorry, about this one's rude behavior, and I'm sure she is too, she said, glaring at Powerhouse, whose head was hung. Could I talk to you privately? When Glory nodded, she told powerhouse, Stay here, and don't cause any more trouble, or else. She followed Glory into the rainforest. Starflight nudged Sunny and Fatespeaker. You follow them. I want to try something. I know what you're thinking, and no way are you doing that, Fatespeaker objected. I'm a NightWing, Starflight reasoned. If you come, we'll have to bring Sunny, or she'll follow us in. Plus, we need to know what they say. Go on with sunny. I'll be fine. Ok, said Fatespeaker uncertainly. If you're sure. Let's meet back here. Come on, Sunny, let's go. They trailed after Greatness and Glory. Starflight after making sure they were gone, took a deep breath and entered the clearing. *** End of Part 12


	13. Part 13

Powers Revealed

Part 13

The other NightWings were all talking to each other, probably not wanting to be seen talking to the possibly-condemned-and-dead dragonet, so it was easy for Starflight to walk up to Powerhouse, which surprised him, quite honestly. Powerhouse, who had been looked mopey when he had been watching her in the bushes, saw him coming, and immediately raced to be in front of him at a speed that wasn't scientifically possible. AreyouStarflight, she asked, at lightning speed. Umm… Starflight wasn't sure what to say to a dragon that seemed to defy the laws of physics. Either that, or he did not think this through properly. Uhh… yes, he offered. Oh my gosh, Powerhouse exclaimed. At the volume she announced this at, Starflight decide that the NightWings were all deaf or they were very used to this. I've always wanted to meet one of the dragonets of prophecy, but these grumpy old dragons and my mother wouldn't let me, but now one of them is in our camp! This is the best day ever! But you're in trouble with you're … mother. This seemed weird for Starflight, he would be freaking out if he was in her position. Oh, she's just overprotective, Powerhouse said breezily. She's worse than Queen Coral. I'm not sure that's possible, Starflight thought to himself. Anyway, Powerhouse said, I'm so excited to meet you! Yay! She reminds me of Sunny and Fatespeaker at the same time, Starflight thought. But then again they're not that different… (Okay, I have _some_ idea. But no shipping. Starspeaker is the best!) Can I come with you to the RainWing village? Sorry, but I don't really think that Glory would go for that after what kind of just happened… Starflight objected. Please, Powerhouse begged. I've never left the NightWing island before now! I can be very convincing! I convinced Glory to not kill me! Speaking of Glory, her "fruit" had disbanded, and was now awkwardly attempting to leave without leaving, and has failing miserably. Um, right, Starflight said. How about I bring you _after_ I ask Glory. I can be convincing too. He wasn't sure about that, but she didn't have to know… Besides, NightWings were starting to give them weird looks. I guess – Powerhouse didn't get to finish. Great, said Starflight. Oh, and please don't tell everyone that I was here. Thanks! He rushed out of the clearing almost smashing several fruits, which were not amused. *** End of Part 13


	14. Part 14

Powers Revealed

Part 14

Starflight was happy to be out of the clearing. He had been very uncomfortable in the clearing, when he was supposed to be hiding. But that was over. He hadn't accomplished anything much other than having to negotiate with Glory about Powerhouse… he was sure _that_ was going to go well. He met up with Fatespeaker and Sunny, who obviously asked a lot of questions, but he didn't mind. After all, they were his friends, and he supposed Powerhouse now considered him her friend, but she seemed to associate everyone as her friend. *** They arrived at the village and managed to come in with no one noticing. Sunny went to check on Webs, Fatespeaker went to see if Clay could spare a melon, and Starflight, realizing with a start how tired he was, went to his hammock and lied down in it. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep. *** End of Part 14


	15. Umm, yeah

So, yeah, I still am posting, I'm sorry and all, but it's not easy to right these story in my own style AND Tai's writing style. So, yeah, look for updates very few days! (Umm, I'm don't own Wings of Fire.)


	16. Fine

Ok, I get you don't like the big block of text, I'll change that, but I will not change the ones I've already written, and maybe one idea per line. I don't like the fanfic where EVERY SINGLE LINE is a paragraph, don't you? And sometimes it's a really good fanfic. So, anyway, I'll be changing that. Keep on reading!


	17. Chapter 15

Powers Revealed

Part 15

* I apologize for not posting. Really, really sorry. I felt like it was too much of a trouble… really just an excuse for being lazy, and a bad one at that. I decided to make a schedule, because the story Powers Given is basically going to be a modified The Dragon Prophecy, so it might take longer to update, so therefore I should post a Powers Revealed every week or so and a Powers Given every month or so. I want to write what I think the next Winglet should be about as well, but I'll keep that a surprise. Keep on reading! Oh, and if you play Minecraft, look out for those creepers. (They blow up.) Tell me, do like Minecraft? *

The way Starflight woke up reminded him of the night this whole animus thing started, if Fatespeaker had woken him up instead of him bumping into her, just as long as if it was a very, very different Fatespeaker, and in a way very, very unlike her own.

Ahh! He yelled as he was more or less flung from his hammock into the nearest tree. While he tried to remove the stars from his vision, a looming black shape stood over him. When his eyes unblurred, he saw… Powerhouse. Wait, what?! Powerhouse!? Starflight exclaimed. What are you doing here? She shrugged. I wanted to come and see you, and check out the village. Starflight wanted to object to that, and mention that he had said to stay put, but right then he was more interested in obliging Powerhouse so he could go back to sleep. He rubbed his eyes. What do you want to see first? She brightened. You're really going to show me? I thought I was going to have to shake you first. No, I was, Starflight said, a bit too fast. Come on, I show the platform where the queen meets her subjects. Great! Powerhouse said, flying away. Come on show where it is! With a sigh, Starflight followed her away from his hammock. *** End of Part 15


End file.
